1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an emergency fire and smoke safety kit for use in hotels, apartments, high rise buildings, factories, cruise ships, at home or when traveling.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,895,625; 1,149,025; 3,254,756; 1,699,937; 3,371,771; 4,231,118 were examined in the patent search. None contain the quantity or variety of emergency equipment. U.S. Pat. No. 3,371,771 was the closest but is considered elementary when compared to this kit.